Oportunidad
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: En una tormentosa noche, Mustang recibe la visita de cierto rubio que, obstinado, le presenta una verdad inesperada. Yaoi. Roy/Ed


" **Oportunidad"**

 **Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando un hombre de cabello como la obsidiana y pálida piel ingresó a la que debía llamarse su hogar. Aunque, en realidad, siempre la consideró como una casa llena de muebles.

No tenía sentido encender la luz, así que caminó a oscuras por un pasillo recibidor, atravesó la sala, dejó la chaqueta militar de cualquier manera en el sofá y avanzó hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual estaba mucho más oscura que los demás lugares de la vivienda. Desabrochó lentamente los botones de la inmaculada camisa blanca, se la quitó y la tiró al suelo. Quiso proceder con los pantalones pero, ya cansado, se sentó en la cama y se quedó así… pensando, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos y luego frotándose la cara.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Firmar papeles para la Milicia antes le resultaba tedioso y aburrido, pero ahora eso era lo único que trataba de hacer, que deseaba hacer. ¿Y por qué? Porque no quería pensar… ni en él, ni en nada.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y la frente en sus manos, mirando el suelo mientras rememoraba las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto.

Después del incidente causado por Padre y los homúnculos, después de haber visto la _Puerta de la Verdad_ , sentía una nueva y extraña empatía con los Elric, sobre todo con el mayor. Ciertamente, Roy Mustang había tenido experiencias traumáticas por haber participado en La Guerra de Ishval, pero haber perdido sus ojos de un segundo a otro había sido algo mucho más angustiante. Miró el suelo fijamente, sin perder detalle del diseño de la suave alfombra que pisaba. Por un momento cerró los ojos y pensó en lo horrible que hubiese sido vivir en la oscuridad… para siempre.

Entonces, dicha experiencia le permitió comprender de manera más humana lo que Edward había sentido. Perder un brazo, una pierna, un hermano. Un alto precio a pagar por un error del cual no fue consciente sino hasta que fue tarde. Y Roy, tarde también, pudo ponerse por un momento en sus zapatos. Eso cambiaba la vida de cualquiera, la volteaba por completo, le obligaba a madurar y tomar conciencia de los actos presentes y futuros.

Al reflexionar aquello en silencio, no le quedó más que agradecer infinitamente haber recuperado la vista pero, de algún modo, el vacío que sentía en el pecho le indicaba que no le era suficiente.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, sintiendo que su cabeza palpitaba por el exceso de razonamiento, por el cansancio acumulado, por la falta de sueño. Y eso, últimamente, solo lo originaba una persona bajita, de cabellera rubia y ojos ambarinos.

O*o*o*O

Habiendo ganado la batalla contra Padre, la meta y preocupación principal de Edward Elric se vio satisfecha. Tenía su brazo derecho, tenía a su hermano. Podría decir que las cosas habían vuelto a su curso natural. No obstante, Edward sabía que algo faltaba, que necesitaba pensar sobre sí mismo y plantearse una nueva meta, y aquello requería tiempo.

En ese entonces, el Coronel Mustang le permitió ese tiempo, a sabiendas de las intenciones del muchacho para con su vida; después de todo, él se sintió de igual manera cuando la guerra acabó y volvió a sus deberes habituales en la Milicia. Le concedió tiempo para rehabilitar su alma, su brazo —mucho más delgado y débil— y acompañar a su hermano en su recuperación a las afueras de Amestris, creyendo que la lejanía le sentaría bien para que tomara una decisión.

Sin embargo, a la vuelta de ese viaje —dos años después— y contra todo pronóstico, Edward decidió volver a la Milicia y recuperar su puesto como Mayor. Su pretexto fue _"es lo único que he hecho en la vida"_ , y Roy aceptó con cierta reticencia su razón. No obstante, y sin saber por qué, se quedaron mirando fijamente y, sorprendiendo al mayor, Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de su oficina.

De ahí en adelante algunos cuántos guiños siguieron presentándose, en conjunto con los ya comunes comentarios irónicos. Y Roy, a esas alturas, no podía negar que le divertía sobre medida, que disfrutaba de verle enojar al meterse con su altura, que le satisfacía el hecho de tenerle cerca nuevamente, que le… atraía su sonrisa sardónica y todo lo que involucrara al mayor de los Elric.

A partir de eso, entre misiones, papeleos y reuniones, pasaron muchos meses hasta que Roy comenzó a tomarse las cosas en serio. Se recargaba en su asiento de cuero cada día después de la jornada laboral, pensando en lo que eso significaba. Estaba bien que sintiera más empatía con el muchacho por todo lo que ambos habían vivido, puesto que batallaron y se apoyaron mutuamente en los peores momentos, pero eso… no podía llegar más allá. Había muchas variables en juego y, aunque él manipulaba el fuego, no quería quemarse con él. No hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cada noche cruzaba los dedos sobre su vientre y miraba a través de la ventana cómo la oscuridad empezaba a caer en la ciudad y las estrellas lentamente aparecían para adornar el firmamento.

O*o*o*O

En una de esas pacíficas tardes, en las que todos terminaban su horario de trabajo y se iban a sus respectivas casas, Roy se quedó en su oficina como últimamente hacía.

Sentado en su silla, con la espalda correctamente apoyada, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, y las manos sobre el vientre, se puso a mirar por la ventana cómo la noche caía una vez más, inconmovible a los posibles monstruos que con ella traía al joven General.

Afuera, nubes de lluvia amenazaban con una fría tormenta que al pelinegro poco le importaba. De hecho, el clima retrataba muy bien su estado de ánimo. Apartó la vista de la ventana y luego la posó en sus manos, mirándolas con mucha atención, como si quisiera memorizar su forma, el largo de los dedos, la pálida tez y la calidez que con ellas podía sentir de todo lo que tocaba… incluso al tocar una de las manos de Edward.

Aquel suceso apenas había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando el muchacho llegó de un largo viaje para entregarle su informe. No lo dejó en la mesa como otras veces, sino que se lo dio en la mano, rozándole accidentalmente con los dedos.

Empuñó las manos y sacudió la cabeza como si con ello fuese a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero no estaba funcionando, menos aún si el nombre del rubio se le escapaba de los labios suavemente y sin querer.

—¿Me llamó usted, General Mustang?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven, que se acercaba al escritorio con sigilo, como si temiese espantarle. El corazón le dio un brusco bote dentro del pecho, agitándole las ideas y enredándole las palabras.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —dijo sin más, manteniendo todos los sentimientos en sus cabales, sin comprender en su vasta extensión lo que eso significaba.

—Ya es de común conocimiento que te quedas hasta tarde en la oficina —se encogió de hombros, rodeando el escritorio a paso lento para acercarse a la silla del mayor—. Quiero tratar un tema contigo…

Roy le miró fijamente y le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento, con la esperanza de que tomar distancia fuese la opción más prudente posible. Edward no hizo caso, sólo se apoyó en el escritorio, quedando más cerca del asiento ya ocupado.

—Al grano, Acero, no tengo tiempo. Ya casi me iba…

—Quiero darme de baja —exclamó, interrumpiendo la explicación del mayor y dejándolo estupefacto.

—¿Disculpa? —enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—Eso. Quiero renunciar. Ahora.

La voz del rubio sonó fuerte y determinada, cortando filosamente el silencio dentro de aquella oficina que, segundos después, fue iluminada por un furioso relámpago. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, sin ser capaces de apartarse porque, sino, la magia acabaría apenas pestañearan.

—Eso no es posible en este momento —murmuró Roy, cansado, apartando al fin la mirada para centrarse en sus manos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque se requiere de determinado papeleo, el cual sólo es posible de llenar en horas de oficina. Vuelve mañana, temprano, si quieres renunciar realmente —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —espetó Edward, muy enfadado porque se dudara de su decisión. Apoyó ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla, disminuyendo considerablemente el espacio entre los dos—. Ayúdame, ¿quieres? —susurró entonces, escondiendo la mirada bajo el flequillo.

Un trueno resonó con fuerza, seguido de la centelleante luz del rayo entrando por la ventana.

Roy se quedó quieto, viéndose internamente fascinado por esa cercanía, casi íntima, casi oliendo el aroma del menor. Ciertamente, el que Edward pidiese su ayuda en un momento así era inesperado, le había tomado por sorpresa pero, aunque quisiera, no podía hacer excepciones a lo que dictaban las reglas.

—¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué no cuando te di la oportunidad?

Ante la pregunta, Roy vio asombrado cómo el semblante del rubio cambiaba. Apretaba la mandíbula, sopesando sus opciones con seriedad antes de morderse el labio inferior.

—Yo no tenía motivos para irme en ese entonces —declaró bajito, desviando la mirada, inclinándose más en la silla del mayor—. Ahora creo que sí los tengo.

Roy asintió despacio, perdiéndose en ese aroma que cada vez se impregnaba más en su nariz, que le estaba haciendo ceder ante terreno desconocido. Realmente desconocido.

Se obligó a despertar cuando sintió que el cabello rubio le rozaba la nariz y los pómulos porque el ex alquimista se había inclinado un poco más. Carraspeó fuerte, todo lo que pudo, antes de echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Me es imposible ayudarte ahora mismo, Acero —murmuró secamente, obligando con ello a que Edward trastrabillara un par de pasos lejos y lo que vio en sus ojos ambarinos en ese preciso momento casi le hizo tirar de él para apretarle en un abrazo.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió, en sus ojos refulgiendo la ira—. ¡Eres un superior, tú podrías…!

—¡No! —Cortó abruptamente el General, con voz de mando—. Requiere papeleo. Requiere tiempo. A lo sumo puedo permitir que mañana estén los trámites iniciales —Edward entrecerró los ojos, fulminándole, a lo que Roy respondió sin inmutarse:—. Mañana, Acero.

Dando un respingo, Edward realizó el saludo militar y se retiró, pisando fuerte y casi echando la puerta abajo.

O*o*o*O

Roy abrió los ojos sintiéndose perdido, desorientado.

Se incorporó lento, se sentó y pudo recordar vagamente —como si hubiese sucedido hace mucho tiempo— que llegó a casa, agotado, se desvistió a medias y que, en medio de muchas reflexiones, el sueño le venció sin siquiera preverlo.

Afuera la lluvia parecía caer con fuerza, e hizo que Roy se preguntara qué hora era. Los fuertes truenos resonaron estrepitosamente en su habitación —y en su cabeza—por lo que, cuando los golpes en la puerta es escucharon, Roy creyó haberlo imaginado. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, llamaría a su puerta con ese aguacero?

Se levantó con pereza, casi sin poder mover el cuerpo de lo agotado que se sentía. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta principal descalzo y sin camisa, golpearon la madera e hicieron sonar el timbre a la vez, lo que le obligó a apurar el paso, prender la luz del recibidor y girar el picaporte. El sopor se esfumó cuando vio tras la puerta el esbelto cuerpo de Edward Elric, empapado de pies a cabeza.

Roy se quedó en silencio, mirando al rubio tiritar, muerto de frío, con el cabello mojadísimo y la larga coleta casi deshecha pegada a la nuca. Abrió la boca y, tan pronto se dio cuenta, la cerró, sin saber qué decir. Por otro lado, Edward le miraba fijamente, aunque su castañear de dientes le distraía al tratar de explicarse.

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró apenas, notando la voz algo ronca; seguramente enfermaría.

—Entra. Prepararé café —murmuró Roy, sorprendido, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a su propiedad y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Inmediatamente, Edward se despojó del abrigo, los zapatos y las calcetas para luego abrazarse a sí mismo, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos cruzados, siendo consciente de que estaba bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. El silencio se distendió abrumadoramente entre los dos y, como si moverse fuese una maldición, ninguno lo hizo hasta que Edward se estremeció por completo, presa del frío; luego hizo un mohín con el rostro y estornudó, sacándolos a ambos del mutismo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Acero? —preguntó, adoptando una postura abierta, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, aunque su voz sonó ligeramente preocupada.

Edward, entonces, se vio imposibilitado para hablar. Se sentía débil, cansado, y el castañeo constante de sus dientes podía escucharse por sobre su respiración dificultosa.

Al verlo de ese modo, Roy se perdió por unos minutos en la cocina, revolviendo cosas, servicio y loza. Al cabo, volvió con un tazón lleno de café caliente para Ed, el cual bebió a pequeños sorbos, en absoluto silencio y sin haberse movido del sitio. Una vez bebido el contenido, dejó el tazón en una mesita lateral y le agradeció a Roy con la mirada.

—¿Y bien? —Apuró él, observando más tranquilo como el tintineo y los estremecimientos disminuían un poco y el color volvía a sus mejillas—, ¿a qué has venido?

Edward se relamió los labios, aun saboreando el café en ellos mientras miraba con fijeza esos ojos oscuros— Quiero saber por qué me… rechazaste.

Dicho cuestionamiento, o afirmación más bien, podía interpretarse de muchas maneras y Roy se sintió algo confuso, por lo que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

—Ya te dije que el dar de baja a un militar, en especial de tu rango, requiere de papeleo que…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —gruñó Edward, interrumpiendo. Ambos sabían que el tema a tratar era la conversación de aquella tarde en la oficina y, por sobretodo, las acciones cometidas. Roy, astuto, alzó ambas cejas, cayendo en cuenta.

—No sabes lo que haces —murmuró, sereno, acercándose un par de pasos para imponer autoridad con su presencia, aunque sabía que jamás amedrentaría a Edward de esa manera.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé, estoy seguro de esto! —exclamó, sintiéndose dolido. ¿Es que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro?, ¿qué más debía hacer?—. ¡Ya no soy el niño que conociste, Mustang!

—Sigues siendo un niño, Edward. No sabes lo que dices, ni lo que haces.

—¿Por qué, Mustang? —gritó, aunque la voz se le quebró al castañearle los dientes una vez más para terminar tosiendo al haber alzado la voz más de lo debido.

Roy se mantuvo en silencio, notando cómo Edward trataba de normalizar su respiración, pausándola lo más posible. Le vio cerrar los ojos y los puños sobre el pecho, como si con ello pudiese mitigar los estragos que el frío causaba. La ropa —una camisa blanca, reveladora, y los pantalones de cuero—se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y no daba la sensación de que se secaría pronto.

—He notado cómo me miras —dijo rápido, en un siseo muy bajito—. Sé que no te soy indiferente, porque has respondido a mis intentos de… llamar tu atención. Mis… vagos intentos a decir verdad… —un tono rosa pálido se instaló en las mejillas del rubio y aunque Roy pensó que se veía adorable, no respondió—. ¿Es que acaso no notas… nunca has notado…? —se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de continuar.

Entonces Roy notó la frustración en la postura de Edward por no saber explicarse. Todo en él gritaba su descontento y angustia, aunque sus ojos ambarinos se ocultaran tras el flequillo de cabello mojado.

—Quiero renunciar a mi rango por ti —susurró con los dientes apretados, evitando así un nuevo choque entre mandíbulas—, porque quiero… yo quiero atreverme a tener algo… contigo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, enano? —exclamó, sin poder suprimir el gesto de sorpresa tatuado en la cara. Entrecerró los ojos ante el suspiro abatido que escapó de los labios temblorosos del menor.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Quiero tener algo contigo porque me gustas, y sé que yo te gusto también! ¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptarlo?

Se quedaron mirando: el rubio desafiando al pelinegro y éste poniendo su mejor cara de póker, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el nuevo estremecimiento de Edward. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, Roy dio media vuelta y pasó a través de la sala hacia el pasillo que conectaba con su habitación. Edward le siguió, casi pisándole los talones, mientras vociferaba que no huyera, que le enfrentara a la cara ahora que le había contado su verdad. Más pronto se dio cuenta que habían ido a parar al cuarto de baño, donde Roy había deslizado la mampara de vidrio de la ducha y disponía gruesas toallas cerca de ésta.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —cuestionó el menor, intrigado, sin entender muy bien qué tenía que ver su conversación con la ducha que tenía delante siendo preparada por un semidesnudo Roy.

—Vas a bañarte con agua bien caliente antes de que enfermes —ordenó éste, con voz más autoritaria cuando se volteó a verlo—. Buscaré algo de ropa que te quede, aunque ya sé que será imposible… —picó, sonriendo de medio lado cuando las mejillas de Edward enrojecieron de rabia, aunque en silencio admiraba cuánto había crecido.

—¿A quién llamas enano, viejo bastardo? —gruñó, avanzando hasta estar cerca de la ducha y del propio Roy para encararle de nuevo—. Además, ¡no intentes evitar el tema ahora! ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!

—¡Yo también! —dijo en respuesta, empujando a Edward al interior de la ducha para abrir, sin miramiento alguno, la llave de paso del agua caliente y empaparlo con el líquido.

El agua fluyó con total libertad sobre el helado cuerpo de Edward, mojando su cabello y pegándolo a la piel de su rostro y del cuello; la camisa blanca se transparentó muchísimo más cuando se mojó de nuevo, dejando a la vista la musculatura desarrollada de un torso fuerte y de los brazos, aunque el derecho seguía pareciendo más delgado; las piernas le temblaron ligeramente cuando el agua se deslizó hasta sus pies descalzos y la mueca de asombro que mostró el joven fue la mejor que Roy había visto en su vida. De hecho, pagaría por verla de nuevo, aunque el momento no fuera el más adecuado.

—Venga, apresúrate… —le susurró a Edward, apartándose y cerrando la mampara para que el calor y el agua no se disiparan por todo el cuarto.

—¿Pero qué…? No, demonios. ¡Roy, espera! —exclamó el rubio, sintiendo que se desesperaba cada vez más. Roy estaba evadiendo todos sus intentos de comunicación y no quería que las cosas quedaran a medias. Necesitaba zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas para, al menos, ya no sentirse tan patético.

Deslizó la mampara con más fuerza de la necesaria, salió de la ducha tan rápido que sus pies mojados resbalaron sobre la baldosa y en un segundo su mente se preparó para recibir el golpe al caer. Cerró los ojos, casi olvidando respirar, y esperó.

Y, sin embargo, no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Roy muy de cerca, justo en frente. Advirtió entonces que él le había atrapado entre sus brazos antes de que sucediera alguna desgracia y volvió a respirar, trabajosamente. Incorporó los pies sobre el suelo, temblando, sin soltarse del agarre del mayor, solo dedicándose a sentir la piel de su pecho bajo la palma de las manos.

—Roy… —jadeó ya sin respiración, a causa de la adrenalina, el susto y la sensación de cercanía, aferrándose a su cuerpo en un abrazo torpe. Apoyó la frente en su torso y se estremeció de nuevo, tomando aire para hablar y terminar con esa tortura—, por favor, dime… dime que no malinterpreté todo esto… —alzó la mirada ambarina, escrutando la contraria que parecía mucho más oscura y penetrante que antes—, ¿no pude haberme equivocado tanto, verdad?

La sonrisa desganada de Edward, junto a todas las emociones que Roy pudo leer en su rostro, hicieron que tomara una decisión y lo estrechara más contra su cuerpo. La tela mojada se le pegó a la piel, empapándole y erizándole los vellos, quitándole el aire de los pulmones como un anticipo a lo que haría. Ya no importaba si eso estaba bien o no. Anhelaba al muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos y éste parecía dispuesto a compartir su vida de tormentos a como diera lugar. Sin importar el costo. Así que le besó, reclamó sus labios con tanta rapidez que el mismo Edward había quedado en shock.

Pero, pasada la impresión inicial, Edward se afianzó a su espalda y gimió quedito contra su boca, correspondiendo ansiosamente, separando los labios para permitirle ingresar y jugar con su lengua. Pudo saborear el café allí, así como el sabor del propio Edward, ¡tan intenso que le estaba volviendo loco!

A los minutos se separó, lo suficiente para observar esos ojos ámbar, brillantes de emoción y… excitación, quizá. Alzó una ceja, interrogante y complacido en partes iguales mientras volvía a besarlo, con Edward pegado a él, con éste pasando los brazos tras su nuca para atraerlo más, para no dejarlo escapar.

—Mmm… Acero, Acero —susurró sobre sus labios, tratando de separarle—, estás temblando —y no mentía. Tenerlo así de cerca le hacía aún más consciente de su cuerpo tiritando, de su piel fría y pálida, a excepción de sus mejillas enrojecidas por la intensidad del momento.

—Créeme, ahora no tiemblo de frío —aseguró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Roy estudió esos ojos por un largo rato, sin poder soltarle del abrazo, sin dejar de apretarle contra su pecho. El calor de su propio cuerpo estaba siendo robado y el agua de la ducha, corriendo tras la mampara, se le hizo tentadora.

—Debes terminar de bañarte —murmuró, más ronco de lo que pretendía, empujando el cuerpo de Edward hacia atrás. Le hizo entrar en la ducha, bajo el agua, empapándole una vez más, pero cuando iba a dejarle ahí, solo de nuevo, Edward no se lo permitió.

—¡No te atrevas a irte, Mustang, ni siquiera lo pienses!

Su tono amenazador, que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, divirtió a Roy más de lo que admitiría jamás y, ante los ojos impresionados de Edward, ingresó a la ducha. Algo que el rubio no había esperado que hiciera. Se mojó el cabello oscuro, los hombros, la espalda ancha y los pantalones azules del uniforme militar cuando pegó por completo su figura a la del rubio.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Edward asintió reiteradamente, dejando que sus manos exploraran el pecho desnudo del mayor, bajando por su abdomen hasta que encontró la cinturilla del pantalón—. Estoy muy seguro… —pegó los labios a su clavícula izquierda, besando con suavidad antes de lamer con gula—. Por favor, Roy, quiero esto contigo. Ya soy un adulto, aunque no quieras verlo…

—Lo veo.

—¡Claro que no! —Gruñó fastidiado, alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. Sigues creyendo que soy un niño, me lo dijiste apenas llegué aquí, ¡pero ya tengo diecinueve años! —abrió con algo de dificultad la hebilla del cinturón y procedió a desabrochar el botón bajo la atenta mirada de Roy—. Y tú me gustas tanto, de verdad, tanto… —susurró más despacito, repartiendo besos sobre la mandíbula de Roy, haciéndole vibrar cuando su mano se introdujo bajo el pantalón para acariciar su entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior.

—Acero —siseó intimidante, advirtiéndole con la mirada que se detuviera y, como no lo hizo, no le quedó mejor opción (por no decir excusa) que arremeter contra él, pegando su cuerpo a la muralla cubierta de cerámico blanco, y comerle la boca literalmente, usando dientes y lengua para profanar esa cavidad.

Le oyó gemir suavecito contra sus labios, luego sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando Edward le rodeó torpemente la cintura con ambas manos hasta acariciar su espalda. ¡Demonios, estaba más frío que un muerto! Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para mirar ese rostro arrebolado, de respiración agitada y ojos brillantes. "Simplemente perfecto" pensó, aunque se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en lo primordial: debía hacerlo entrar en calor a como diera lugar. Entre los leves síntomas que observaba en él estaba la torpeza de movimientos, respiración rápida y superficial, y temblores que, pese a estar bajo agua caliente, aún persistían un poco.

Su corazón se agitó preocupado. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo él pasó bajo la tempestad antes de tocar a su puerta, pero sabía que debía hacer algo para evitar que entrara en hipotermia leve.

Quitó la ropa de Edward prenda por prenda hasta dejarle desnudo. Ésta cayó a un lado de la tina mientras sus manos, cálidas y curiosas, comenzaban a frotarle la piel helada de los brazos y la espalda, sin atreverse a mirar o tocar más allá de lo conveniente.

Sin embargo, después de eternos minutos, detenerse le pareció una tortura. Trató de apartarse y no lo logró. Sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía que no debía aprovecharse de la situación, pero… ¿cómo podía dejar de tocarlo si dolía la ausencia de esa piel sobre su piel? Y bastó mirar los ojos incandescentes de Edward para darse cuenta de que le dolía también… que no soportaría que se detuviera, que no le permitiría irse así como así.

Y las intenciones del menor quedaron muy en claro cuando alzó los brazos y los enrolló tras su cuello. Sus labios le buscaron con ansiedad y él no fue capaz de aguantarse. Le abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura.

De ahí en adelante todo procedió muy rápido. Edward envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis de Roy y se rozó contra su sexo —ya expuesto por el intrépido muchacho—mientras lo besaba. El calor aumentó y se hizo intolerable cuando Roy le tocó, cuando fue tocado, cuando las erráticas mordidas le sacaron gemidos a la vez que se permitía escuchar los de rubio en su oído.

Le penetró lentamente, tras muchos preámbulos por parte de los dos. Edward, con la espalda pegada a la pared, se arqueó y gimió alto, respirando fuerte y entrecortado mientras se acostumbraba. Roy le cargó entre sus fuertes brazos, sosteniéndole con sus manos por las nalgas, separándolas cada vez que embestía el estrecho interior. Sin poder contenerse. Sin poder frenar la excitación desbordante que sentía ante las súplicas del menor, súplicas cargadas de pasión.

Sin dejar de pensar que de ahí en adelante, no le soltaría nunca más.

Aumentó el ritmo bajo el agua de la ducha, entre manoseos, besos urgentes y gemidos roncos, demasiado perdidos en las sensaciones como para ralentizar los movimientos hasta que lo inevitable pasó: el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en la vida se presentó en forma de relámpago… centelleante y letal.

O*o*o*O

Edward Elric despertó algo aturdido. Parpadeó lentamente mientras un ligero aroma inundaba su nariz. Miró de reojo y aún estaba oscuro. De repente, retazos de lo sucedido golpearon su mente. Besos aletargados. Caricias tenues y suaves que no apagaban el calor que sentía.

Más tarde, recordó fugazmente cómo él le secaba el cabello con una toalla, vestía su cuerpo y se paseaba de un lado al otro, a un costado de la cama que ocupaba. Cómo se recostaba a su lado y le atraía hacia su pecho.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta del calorcillo que le rodeaba, demasiado absorto en cavilaciones que quemaban aún más, imágenes de sí mismo mirando un rostro de alabastro expresando placer, el sonido erótico de sus propios jadeos exigiendo más porque su afiebrado cuerpo lo requería. No había contado con que su organismo agotado y débil se adormeciera en medio de la ducha después del sexo, ni se percató hasta ese instante de lo preocupado que Roy debió estar.

Se removió despacito en la cama, en medio de todo ese calorcito agradable que, de repente, también se movió. Edward aún estaba tan perdido que le costó enfocar cuando una mano le levantó el rostro y un par de ojos negros le examinaron cuidadosamente.

—Sigue durmiendo, Edward —murmuró contra su frente luego de besarla con el fin, poco ortodoxo, de medir su temperatura.

No hubo objeción al respecto mientras se acomodaba. Había algo muy incómodo naciendo en su garganta, sabía que sudaba frío aunque el calor de Roy le arropaba y, además, su respiración se volvía dificultosa por la fosa nasal derecha, tapada totalmente.

O*o*o*O

Edward abrió los ojos una vez más cuando la luz mañanera ingresó a través de la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas blancas deslizadas hacia ambos lados.

Se estiró cual gato sobre la cama antes de incorporarse y sentir un agudo pinchazo en su espalda baja. Un pinchazo que le hizo recordar con mayor claridad dónde estaba y qué había hecho.

Miró a su alrededor: paredes blancas y sobrias, muebles de madera negra, alfombra felpuda de atractivos tonos grises y cobijas azules sobre la cama… y en el umbral de la puerta un hombre atractivo, alto, vestido con un holgado pantalón negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo de una manera que debía ser ilegal.

Roy se acercó a la cama y Edward quiso hablar, pero solo le salió un "hola" muy ronco. Su garganta estaba irritada y su nariz, congestionada horriblemente. Trató de levantarse, pero una mano gentil le hizo desistir de inmediato.

—Quédate en la cama, es lo mejor en tu condición —Roy se sentó en la orilla del colchón y tomó la temperatura de Edward con una mano sobre su frente—. Ya pasó la fiebre. Eso es bueno.

Edward asintió mecánicamente, sin apartar la mirada de la suya, queriendo acercarse, besarlo, abrazarlo, pero una parte de él temía su reacción. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Se encogió entre las cobijas y el mayor se levantó para dejarle solo, aunque no logró avanzar mucho por la habitación.

—¿No te arrepientes, verdad?—susurró Ed lo más claro que pudo—. Porque yo no lo hago.

Las roncas palabras cumplieron con su cometido. Roy se volteó y miró al rubio con seriedad, al parecer sopesando lo que diría a continuación:

—Lo único que lamento es no haberme dado cuenta de lo débil que estabas —Ed se sonrojó y apartó la mirada un segundo. Roy le observó atentamente por un rato, hasta que le tomó del mentón para enfrentarle—. De todos modos, parecía imposible detenerme cuando tú me suplicabas por más…

Ante aquello, que no recordaba muy bien, la respiración ya dificultosa, se le cortó. Frente a esos ojos oscuros, Edward se sintió completamente expuesto, como un libro abierto, desnudo y abrasado por un calor que bien podría confundir con la fiebre de la enfermedad. Exhaló un suspiro y se inclinó hacia él.

—Te hubiera golpeado si lo hacías.

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos, incapaces de acercarse o apartarse. Solo se escuchaba la incómoda respiración de Edward debido a la congestión nasal, pero a Roy no parecía molestarle. Alzó una mano y le acarició el cabello rubio, apartando los mechones que caían con gracia sobre su visión porque, por primera vez, no se estaba conteniendo… solo hizo lo que quiso hacer por mucho tiempo.

A los minutos, Roy tuvo que separarse. Dijo algo de ir a preparar el desayuno y Edward, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, se enredó entre las sábanas y contuvo un gemido/grito contra la almohada más cercana… demasiado entusiasmado con todos los acontecimientos. ¿Significaba eso que Roy aceptaba lo que sentía por él?, ¿Qué le correspondía? Se giró sobre la cama y miró el techo ensimismado, ignorando la picazón en la garganta que le provocaban enormes ganas de toser. Se llevó la mano a la cara y, luego de frotarla con pereza, se tapó ambos ojos con el antebrazo. Sabía que aún había muchas cosas que discutir, que debía terminar de convencerlo para alcanzar su objetivo, pero ya había dado un paso y aquello le tenía satisfecho.

Al rato, el General volvió con una bandeja y antigripales, le obligó a tomar leche y, aunque las quejas e insultos predominaron buena parte del desayuno, ninguno retomó la conversación pendiente hasta que la bandeja fue devuelta a la cocina y cualquier tono ameno procedió a un silencio bastante tenso. Edward sentado en medio de la cama y Roy de pie a un costado, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

—Mira… —empezó el rubio, mirando las cobijas y la silueta del mayor de reojo—. Sé que lo de anoche fue precipitado. Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes, te lo aseguro —exclamó, sonriendo nervioso—, y aunque yo te incité a algo que quizás no querías… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —dijo más serio, atreviéndose a mirar los ojos oscuros del mayor, que parecía examinarlo en profundidad.

Roy se acercó a la cama, tomó asiento frente a él e hizo la primera pregunta:

—¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué exponer tu salud de forma tan estúpida?

El tonito autoritario del mayor hizo sonreír a Edward de manera inesperada. Sí, él también había pensado que era estúpido, una locura, pero… ¡qué rayos! Después de tres horas bajo la torrencial lluvia, al borde de la hipotermia, se había decidido a llamar a la puerta y expresar sus sentimientos. Si no funcionaba, pues no importaba mucho, dejaría la Milicia de todos modos, quizás lloraría y gritaría un poco por la frustración, y luego se dedicaría a viajar por el mundo. Si funcionaba… pues aún no sabía qué haría concretamente.

—Tenía que hacerte entender lo que siento y… saber si experimentabas lo mismo. Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría renunciar?

—¿Qué sentido le das tú? —Contraatacó, mirando a Edward y aquel rubor que, sospechaba, era secuela de la fiebre—. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Edward se removió algo incómodo en la cama, tapándose la boca al toser. Por alguna razón que desconocía, en ese momento las palabras no quisieron salir de su boca, se atoraron en su garganta y le provocaron exceso de tos. Algo preocupado, Mustang se acercó y colocó una mano en su espalda, acariciando en círculos, aunque ese contacto pareció estremecerlo aún más.

—¿Necesitas agua? —Ed negó con la cabeza, controlando los estertores de su pecho minutos después.

—Estoy bien, yo… —carraspeó y volteó el torso para verlo, notando entonces lo cerca que estaba—. Estuve leyendo el Reglamento General de Deberes Militares y, en uno de sus artículos, se indica que dos oficiales activos no pueden mantener una relación... —detuvo su explicación al percibir que Roy alzaba una ceja, medio incrédulo, como si quisiera interrumpir aquella locura y sacarle de su error— ¿Qué? —gruñó insolente.

Roy negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. No fue capaz. La parte racional de su ser quiso reír y la emocional se quedó estática. Su corazón latió deprisa y retumbó en sus oídos como un tambor. Además, la curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto Edward era capaz de llegar, le hizo abstenerse de comentar.

—…como decía: el Reglamento impide que se desarrollen relaciones sexuales y/o sentimentales entre oficiales, ya sea entre subordinados o entre subordinado y superior; y en vista de que no renunciarás al rango que tienes, lo haré yo —se encogió de hombros, como si con ello justificara su decisión.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Roy lo penetró con la mirada y Edward la mantuvo con estoicismo, aunque su penosa respiración se mostró un poco más irregular.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tendremos una relación?

—¡No lo sé, bastardo! Solo necesitaba intentarlo.

Sin que ninguno apartara la mirada, Roy inclinó al rubio desde la nuca, sujetándola con su mano firme y fuerte, aquella que era capaz de sacar chispas y quemarlo todo con un solo chasquido.

—Es más complicado de lo que puedes imaginar. Requiere tiempo, dedicación y paciencia, entre muchas otras cosas —suspiró con pesadez, recordando sus fallidas relaciones anteriores—. Y yo carezco de varias de esas cualidades, Edward.

—¿Y qué? Nadie es perfecto.

—¡No estoy diciendo que lo sea! —rumió, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo una molestia amarga subir por la garganta—. El punto es que no puedo hacerlo. Es frustrante tener que cargar con emociones que no he tenido ¡en años! Y ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con mis demonios como para hacerlo con esto también.

Soltó abruptamente el cabello de Edward para apartarse, pero éste empuñó sus manos en la camiseta que portaba el mayor y le atrajo una vez más, con tanto ahínco que casi golpearon sus frentes.

—¿Acaso olvidaste que tengo mis propios demonios también? —exclamó en voz ronca e irritada, con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque logré mi objetivo, sigo soñando con las monstruosidades que viví y creo que jamás me libraré de ellas —cuando notó que los ojos negros, dilatados por la sorpresa al principio, volvían a la normalidad, bajó el tono de voz—. Pero quiero darme la oportunidad de ser feliz. Quiero esa oportunidad para ambos.

Roy Mustang apretó los labios hasta que se volvieron una línea y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras un torbellino de sensaciones le embargaba. No se había dado cuenta de lo maduro y hermoso que se había vuelto Edward Elric, y le emocionó que hubiera pensado en él de esa manera, deseando su felicidad pese a los malos ratos que vivieron antaño. Le impresionó la fortaleza de su espíritu y, en una fracción de segundo, pudo reconocer el coraje en sus ojos ambarinos, tan vigorosos como aquel día que le conoció.

Y supo que le necesitaba en su vida.

Lo envolvió con ambos brazos y le atrajo a su cuerpo, tomándole por sorpresa. El menor intentó quejarse, pero la respiración ajena en su cuello le hizo comprender la respuesta y ante eso… solo fue capaz de devolver el abrazo y guardar silencio, sabiendo que un futuro junto a él sería complejo, pero que valdría la pena si amarlo ya le era tan fácil.


End file.
